Pokemon Adventures
by treehugger0123
Summary: Ok, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. This is based on my adventures in Pokemon diamond with some things changed around. Rated T just in case. DISCONTINUED
1. The News

As I was playing with my Shinx, X-ray, I heard my mother call me downstairs. I hurried down to see what she wanted, with X-ray following me.

"What is it?" I asked.  
"Keith just called" she replied. "He wants you to go see him"  
"Ok. Come on X-ray."  
"Shinx!" he excitingly called back. X-ray loved to go out.

A word about Keith before you meet him. He's this hyperactive boy about my age. He's always rushing around and can't seem to sit still for even 2 seconds. He's very forgetful, and is kind of a show-off.

As soon as I got to his door he ran out and bumped right into me.

"Sorry." he said  
"That's ok" I replied. I've gotten used to that happening. "What did you need me for?"  
"I was watching the news the other day, and it was talking about a report of a red gyarados. It got me thinking 'I'll bet our lake has a pokemon like that'"  
"So, we're going to lake verity to find a rare pokemon."  
"Exactly! Come on." He dashed off without me.  
"Hey! Wait up!" I cried as I ran to catch up.

**

* * *

**

As we reached lake verity, we saw 2 people out by the lake. One was a boy about the same age as Keith, the other was an old man that I recognized, but couldn't place the name.

"Who are they?" Keith asked.  
"I don't know" I replied.

I heard them say some things I couldn't make out, then they decided to leave. Keith and I made way for them to pass. I looked over where they had been standing and saw a suitcase on the ground. I ran over to retrieve it, with Keith close behind. No sooner did we reach it...

"WAAA!" I heard Keith cry out.

I looked over at him and saw that he accidentally disturbed a starly's nest. Now the parents were trying to peck his eyes out. I ran over to help him.

"Use spark!" I told X-ray

X-ray began shooting sparks and charged the starlys. It nailed a direct hit and sent them flying. After congratulating X-ray, I went over to check on Keith.

"Are you OK?" I asked him.  
"Yes, I'm fine" He replied.  
"Good job" I heard someone say.

I looked over at the source of the voice and saw the same old man I saw by the lake just minutes before. He came over and introduced himself as professor Rowan. He retreved the suitcase and asked me to come with him, which I did.

**

* * *

**

**What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Revew please! I will update when I get 3 reviews.**


	2. An unexpected beginning

I warily followed prof. Rowan to sandgem town, with X-ray in pursuit. We entered a large building that I figured was his lab.

"I saw how bravely you and your shinx fought aganst those starlys" He said, "someone with your valor would be good for the task I have in mind."  
"What would that task be?"I asked him.  
"As a pokemon professor, I have dedicated my life to studying pokemon. However, some pokemon thrive in areas far from here. Rendering it impossible for me to study them. So, I would like you to travel to the far corners of sinnoh, gathering data on every pokemon you can find."  
"How will I be able to do this?"  
He reached over to his desk and grabbed a red box-like thing. "I have here a pokedex. It automaticallyrecords data on every pokemon you've seen. Take this with you." He handed me the pokedex. "One more thing, since you are starting on a pokemon journey, it is customary to receve a starter pokemon." He pulled 3 poke balls out of his pocket. Each 1 had a different engraving on them."Which one do you choose, piplup, turtwig, or chimchar?"  
I shook my head. "I would perfer to start with just X-ray" I replied, gesturing towards X-ray. **(AN: This would be my choice in the games if shinx was an option. Since it isn't, when I get platinum, I will choose piplup and battle w/ it only to beat the first gym.)  
**Prof. rowan sighed "As you wish" and put the poke balls back in his pocket.  
"Thank you sir."I replied, and took my leave.

* * *

As I prepared to continue, I thought it best to call mom and let her know I was doing this, so I headed to the nearest pokemon center to call her. Now knowing my mom, I thought she would chew me out upon learning this. But instead, she just sighed. "I don't want you to do this" she had said, "but I guess now there's no stopping you." While I was there, I noticed a poster advertising the Pokemon League chalenge. Anxious, I asked Nurse Joy how I could get registered. She borrowed my pokedex for a few moments and took care of it.

Upon leaving the pokemon center, I heard a loud shouting coming fron the lab. I hurried over and looked through the window. There I saw Keith trying to convince Prof. Rowan to let him have a pokedex and a first pokemon like I did. I decided not to get involved.

I headed to a pokemon mart and bought 10 poke balls, but I wasn't planning to use them any time soon. Afterwards, I headed north to jubilife city. Upon arriving I saw the same boy that I saw with prof. rowan earlier. He walked up to me and introdused himself as lucas. When I told him about the large task rowan had given me, he gave me a town map. I thanked him and moved on. Another man approached me.

"Hey there." he said "who might you be?"  
"Kathy, an up-and-coming pokemon trainer." I replied.  
"What? You say you are a trainer, and yet you have no poketch?"  
"Um, no"  
"No worries, I am having a promotional campaign. There are 3 clowns around the city. If you can get the coupons from each of them, I will gift you with a poketch"

It sounded ok, so I accepted the challenge. Finding the clowns was the hard part, but you had to answer their questions to get the coupons, and the questions were too easy. When I got all 3, I returned them to the man, who, as he promised, gave me a poketch. It was hot pink, and had 4 apps already installed on it. I then headed east to oreburg city and my first gym badge.

* * *

**Well, did it get better or worse? Next chapter when I get 6 revews.**


End file.
